primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 5.4/User Reviews
Brilliant Episode. What do you recon that Philip and April are doing more than working together, eh, if you catch my train of thought. I wanna see the big anomaly and the Thrixanodons. In my newspaper TV guide, it says Lester takes on a beasty that tries to scratch his new Jaguar. Sounds Good. Great Episode!!!! 10/10 Yours Truly, Primeval13 (Talk To Me) 14:46, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Great Episode.I really thought Jess was going to die at some points, and the death of the soldier was epic. Also, now the team knows there is something not right with Phillip Burton. I'm looking forward to the next episode 9/10 Camobeast100 09:08, June 15, 2011 (UTC) OH MY GOD! THIS WAS SO MUCH BETTER THAN THE LAST ONE! I CANT PUT IT IN WORDS, ITS SO AWESOME!! First of all, I was impressed that the queen of the beetles also came thru. Second of all, REX IS BACK!! Third of all, I was scared of the beetles, and I should be! But the most important thing was the ending. I'm really glad that Connor found out that Philip and Helen knew each other, and that he doesn't trust him. But now the really bad thing is that Philip is going to open a crud load of anomalies, and I hope to see the T-Rex rampaging, the Kaprosuchus and Anurognathus attacking, and Matt and the team going to stop Philip before its too late. Again, INCREDIBLE EPISODE!!! 10/10 Series5info45678ICANTWAIT! 15:46, June 15, 2011 I have to agree, this episode was '''way '''better than episode 5.3, in fact, I think episode 5.3 was one of the worst episodes in all of primeval. Even though I loved this episode, I found it confusing that April doesn't need specs, and she looks sooo much different when she's not wearing them. And the ending was good, I liked the very end where the ''big ''anomaly was created. And even though the next time trailer for episode 5.5 only showed the T. rex, it was awesome and I think series 5 takes the cake for best series. Episode was great, 8/10! Beastly 14 (talk|contribs) 12:35, June 16, 2011 (UTC) This episode was ok. I give it 9/10. Great moments with Jess and Becker. Also glad to see Rex in Series 5 for the first time! Kabilan29 18:07, July 5, 2011 (UTC) On YouTube, I went on Primeval Season 5 Episode 4 where I tried to find where the Menagerie scene is, but I seemed to have a hard time finding it. I saw no creature from the Menagerie, except Rex in this episode. Do you know which video part it is on YouTube. It is part 1, 2, 3, 4, or 5. And in the Diictodon section it said that Sid and Nancy are keeping their heads down with Princess, but I didn't seem to saw it. A really awesome episode, and a great cliffhanger! I give it an 8.5/10. TroopDude 20:20, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Category:User Reviews